Doritos of Club Penguin
Also known as DCP';'' the '''Doritos of Club Penguin' are one of the few armies in the Top 10 list. Created on February 8, 2010 by the well-known Wwebestfan, DCP are seen as an army who are always shocking other armies due to their quick rising skills which led to constant Top 3 positions including being 1st several times. Currently they are led by Mustapha10, West, Kingdra, Meta and Bam117. History DCP was created on February 8, 2010 by Wwebestfan. Within the first days of the army, their was over 40 people who joined and was given ranks in the army. During this period, the Doritos had complications with an army who also used the abbrevation "DCP" which was a small army called the Defense of Club Penguin. The two fought several battles and the Doritos ended up winning the war, gaining the right and honor of having the abbrevation. As a few weeks went on, Wwebestfan sent his troops onto a server where the Army of Club Penguin (ACP) were recruiting on which led the ACP leaders curious of who the orange and red army was. Once they found out that it was DCP, they instantly declared war shocking the army world. ACP at this time was 1st ''in the ''Top 10, while DCP was 5th in the Medium Top 10. The set invasions that ACP planned was for the servers Vanilla and Sparkle, DCP successfully beat ACP on Vanilla with sizes of 30+ but lost to ACP on Sparkle as ACP eventually later gained the upperhand. By the end of the war, both armies had advantages; DCP was soon entered into the Top 10 at 7th, Sparkle was added to the ACP's nation, and lastly DCP and ACP became brother allies. As time passed by, DCP continued to rise even more to the point where they were having 35+ soldiers show up for their events, which led to the army gaining the Top 3 glory for their first time in the Summer of 2010 and this also led them to earning a World Power position. This got armies furious and afraid at the same time, many armies became allies with the Doritos in order to keep safe and others became enemies of which ended up going to war with DCP at some point in time. One of the enemies who went to war with DCP was the Golden Troops (GT), who were ranked 2nd at the time. The war between the two didn't last for very long and ended up resulting in a tie. During the summer of 2010 DCP also got hit incredibly, their website got hacked and suspended by the hackers, and their leader and creator Wwebestfan was away on vacation for many weeks leading the army to slowly die and also almost led the other leaders to shut down the army. Once Wwebestfan returned, the army was picking up what was destroyed and began to rise once more and get revenge on the enemies. The '''Underground Mafias Army ''(UMA) wished''' DCP' to become a colony of the communist-related army and so did they. Once Wwe noticed what UMA was trying to do with his army being a colony of them, he quickly began to retaliate his army, he would not put up with UMA's foolishness ways. He declared war on UMA and named it as "The War of Independence" which was a sort of mission. Wgfv and the other UMA leaders at the time felt betrayed, and this became the start of the ''UMA ''and ''DCP Rivalry. During this war, DCP shocked everybody, they used to be such a small struggling army beforehand but ended up showing up to war well-prepared. The Doritos showed up with sizes of 30+ troops while UMA on the otherhand struggled with sizes of maxing 10. Instantly following after the battle, UMA quickly surrendered giving DCP their independence back, DCP soon re-entered the Top 10 again at 5th ''while UMA fell to ''9th. # Wwebestfan # Motoxjohn # Ballion54 # 57to # Alfrondo1465 # Leboto # Theyt6 # Auburndude # Crazyhightec # Chuckisthe2 # Aaronstone42 # Speed79 # Billy Mays # Dan Za Man1 # Khimo # Rmstitanic94 # Bam117 # Thumbee # Logrey # Boomer 20 # Shaboomboom # Aninjaboy # Garrett1233 # Flyers43 # Kingfunks4 # Roberto23715 # Xapocax # Teddy50405 # Alfrondo1465 (2) # Billy Mays (2) # Logan1860 # Arch20045 # Chatosush # Kingfunks4 # Mustapha(2) Current Leader. # Hurricanex1 # Cul # Np3000 (2) # Scientist King # Aaronstone42 (2) # Alfrondo1465 (3) # Bam117 # Coolorange54 # Carter # 13YearOldNoob # SuperPaco24 # Tymatt # Alfrondo1465(4) # Bam117(10) Category:Armies started in 2010 Category:Armies that are dead